Possession
by Kajune
Summary: For Hibari, its always too late to regret giving away what was once yours. For Belphegor, its never the right time to express one's feelings. 6918 1869 B96 5969 Dae96 Dae69 XS D18 -Sequel to Possessive-
1. Cake of Love

**Title** : Possession

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre **: Romance / Hurt / Comfort

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary** : For Hibari, its always too late to regret giving away what was once yours. For Belphegor, its never the right time to express one's feelings. 6918 1869 B96 5969 Dae96 Dae69 XS D18

* * *

**Cake of Love**

"Shishishi." The blonde-haired prince laughed. "Didn't expect to have visitors."

As he sat on the white bed dressed in a patient's uniform, Belphegor happily looked at two uninvited people that gave him a warm feeling inside. "Since you're a regular customer, my old man said you could have free sushi, as a gift!" Yamamoto proudly stated before handing a large box of sushi to the injured prince of storm.

"Shishishi." Belphegor laughed again, having found this person as someone very interesting. Never once can a bad guy really knock away his kindness, unless they were so damn evil they had far more enemies than Xanxus did. "Thank you." He said, before moving his eyes over to the one-eyed girl he secretly likes very much.

"Umm...this is for you." Chrome shyly hands a well wrapped-up box to the other, who even now she doesn't like being in the presence of. Despite there being no threat, her body still slightly shakes from fear. Yamamoto knows about this and not only did he encourage her to join him on this visit, he was surprised to find out that she actually prepared something beforehand.

"Hmm, what is it?" With a wide grin did Belphegor ask a question, while curiously staring at the white box.

"Cake."

"Cake?" The prince felt a bit surprised. Not in a decade would he expect to receive such a gift, especially on such an ordinary day. Sure, he did get his bones broken by both the storm and the cloud guardians of the Vongola family, but that's besides the point. Cake wasn't something Belphegor got to eat since he joined the Varia, and no one ever placed him and said desert in the same category. So, to receive such a treat on such a normal occasion without the tinniest request was...awkward.

"Thanks?" Belphegor said.

"Haha! Don't you like cake?" Yamamoto cheerfully asked. The older teenager didn't bother making eye contact, instead he continued to stare at the box which gave him a warm and soft sensation. He felt at peace to some extent. "I do very much." Said the blonde, who tried very hard to cover up any signs of discomfort in his tone. He wasn't lying, he just didn't express how he really felt. "What flavor is it?"

"Chocolate." Chrome answered simply.

"Shishishi. I am going to like this." Belphegor's words really did bring happiness into the hearts of his visitors and the atmosphere, though he wasn't aware of it. Things had become pretty boring before these two came, since the other Varia members were long gone due to their distaste in the foolish prince they so outwardly hate. Known only to him, Squalo and Marmon didn't leave this country without giving him a few punches and kicks. If anyone knew, surely they would start to panic and the last thing he wanted right now is chaos.

Besides, being with the Vongola family's main members was so much more fun.

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro belonged to him, and those somewhat lucky knew that very well. From his toenails to every strain in his dark hair, he belonged to Hibari. No one was going to take that away from him and Mukuro himself was tied to him through a contract. Yes, he didn't consent to any of this and no matter how much he disliked having to suck Hibari dry everyday he still had to do it.

If he were to lose Hibari's interest, as stated before, being the guardian of Mukuro he is capable of informing this to the Vendicare prison and have Mukuro sent straight back to that prison without return. It was his last chance to be free, and once he fails then that was it.

For as long as he kept Hibari happy, he would have his body to control.

Still, just about an hour ago he had lost his part of the contract and was - after some time - taken away from this world he seemed to love so dearly. Hibari Kyoya, the former owner of that illusionist lost complete interest in him because someone else was offering more than what the other could give. Although he was not expecting that phone call while he was filling out forms, he still quickly lost any desire in keeping Mukuro in his presence and, just like that, he was gone.

Dino, an Italian Mafia boss, managed to get between Hibari and Mukuro through a single conversation. In exchange for his love, Dino would give Hibari so much. Real gold, real power, and real opponents for as long as he wants. He claimed to love Hibari, love him very much. These words were said by Mukuro a lot of times but, still being greatly hated by his 'master', he was never taken seriously.

However, while gazing out the window of his office Hibari felt a void in his heart. At times when Mukuro was here, it felt like he had something to say to Mukuro, and every time he failed to identify what it was, he would rape Mukuro right here in this room. The anger grew worse and worse until, he gave up trying to figure it out and eventually, his interest dropped down many levels.

Even with an invitation to Italy from Dino in his very own hands, delivered in the form of a message by cell phone, Hibari didn't feel like going.

He just didn't.

Not even the slightest bit.


	2. Fate and Facts

**Title** : Possession

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**Fate and Facts**

Squalo always yells, even without the intention of doing so. It isn't hard to hear what he says, and for some others it is rather easy to guess what he is _going _to say. Belphegor was an annoying person who shouldn't of escaped to Japan so he could fight an old opponent of his. This stupidity led him to get horrible injuries, despite actually getting seriously hurt by the unexpected arrival of Hibari Kyoya. To tell the boss that Belphegor was unable to come home and work as usual for almost a week, wasn't easy.

Out of pure hate, did Squalo have to have an argument with Xanxus while they were on their way to the airport. Sure, talking loudly to him now was better than doing so on an airplane but, the closer they got to the airport the more people there were. Not to mention the security guards who might find Squalo's cruel insults unacceptable.

As predicted, the men in blue stood before them with disturbed looks, but since Squalo was in a bad mood and didn't like being disrupted every time he talked to the boss, his beloved sword got a bit soaked in blood on their way to their private airplane. Yes, since Belphegor was so badly wanted the always-moody man gave them a private transporter. At first Marmon was unsure if the plane would take off without them since they failed the mission, and believed that they would need to take a normal plane with a bunch of non-Mafia people.

How...so not worth suffering through.

In the end, Xanxus ended the conversation with a 'trash' and left Squalo to start screaming the minute they got onto their plane. Those around them knew quite well who they were, so they didn't bother disturbing them. Actually, deep down Marmon wished he was taken away from this long-haired swordsman, because he felt like his ears were bleeding.

Much to the greedy Arcobaleno's delight, the rest of the trip was silent and peaceful. Only the deadly aura emerging from Squalo gave a bit of annoying feeling, but Marmon could handle it.

Just that, could he tolerate at this point.

* * *

The cloud guardian wasn't the right choice for Mukuro, and Reborn knew that well. Still, he insisted on 'owning' the mist guardian's life no matter what the cost was. All he needed was a signed contract and the unfortunate Mukuro would be his entirely. It wasn't a decision those who knew of it approved, but the Vendice accepted Hibari's request without hesitation and gave him what has now been stolen once more.

It was expected that one day Hibari will let Mukuro go back to jail despite this being his last chance out. There was no need for the illusionist to misbehave, just one tiny urge to give a bad report and done : Mukuro was out of the picture. This was the reason Mukuro was no longer the true mist guardian of the Vongola family, and instead the title was officially given to Chrome. Poor girl didn't even have a chance to meet her master, and once she learns of his fate she will be devastated.

She is one of the few who are unaware of Hibari's contract, and thus will feel some peace believing that Mukuro didn't experience anything 'bad' while being outside. Tsuna, Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto and surprisingly Dino are the only ones who know of this. To believe that Hibari actually took him for sexual desires was far beyond the level of hard. For days Tsuna had an uneasy feeling but could do nothing about it. Occasionally would he see a quiet Mukuro walk around his school doing all sorts of big shores. It was worrying, but the two never got a chance to talk to each other.

Mukuro was always with Hibari. Always.

On this bright and sunny day, the Ninth has just informed them of Mukuro's permanent return to the Vendicare prison and clearly to the Sun Arcobaleno, his favorite pupil was suffering from within. It was _he_ who bargained for Mukuro's freedom. With every inch of his will power drawn out just to show how honest and determined he was in freeing his companion. Hibari made his work go to waste, even though without Hibari there would be no deal and Mukuro wouldn't of ever come out in the first place.

"Mukuro." Tsuna whispers, while sitting on the floor of his bedroom. His emotions are messed up and he isn't sure what to feel for Hibari. Even his own tutor doesn't know the answer, but that's because he isn't the one to make the decision. Only Tsuna knows himself more than anyone on how to feel. As for Reborn, this expected event really has changed the atmosphere and it won't return to normal for a long time. Well, not until Mukuro makes an appearance and shows them how he truly feels.

Or how he wishes to feel.

* * *

_"Don't! Ahhh! Please, stop!" Mukuro begged and begged, to no avail. Hibari was dead mad at himself for not being able to solve the unwanted puzzle in his head. Why was Mukuro giving him this feeling? Why, why? Blood was coming out, mixing itself with the sweat and cum of the two of them. It felt good to torture Mukuro but he still felt pleasure and comfort in consuming every part of this person. _

_Why?_

* * *

Their visit may have been longer than Squalo and Marmon's, but having to experience such joy really took the time away faster than he wanted. Not once did Chrome look at him the same way she looked at the rain guardian. A soft and sweet smile, joined with a confident eye and a pretty face. While he ate the cake, Chrome would constantly show this face to Yamamoto but not him. She was shy of him, not scared, but shy. He can sense a change in her just by looking at that beautiful purple eye.

She's not the same girl, well, not one hundred percent. Something about her was different to him, whether or not he had some unclear feelings for her. She was different, and is now a better person yet she won't show it to a Varia member like himself. "Shishishi. How sad." Belphegor says sarcastically while happily gazing out the window of his room, like he had been doing since his comrades left. There was no trace of the Vongola guardians. Not even the tinniest trace.

All that was left behind was a puzzle in Belphegor's head.

Why?


End file.
